


Sometimes

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Does the Major Character tag count if the character was killed in canon?, M/M, Persona Week 2017, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akihiko still dreams about him sometimes.Persona Week Day 1: Dreams





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote multiple things for Persona Week, but wanted to space out my posting haha. One more piece of writing from me later today
> 
> (does a pose) This is kinda an experimental piece from me so there's also that

Akihiko still dreams about him sometimes. His blue hair, the headphones covering his ears, the awkward smiles he would force on his face… He still remembered him knowing exactly what to do, taking on the role of field leader amazingly well. The way he was able to go through Tartarus, getting tired less and less quickly…

Akihiko still dreams about him sometimes. The way he stayed strong through everything. The way he hid what had to be a shutdown of his emotions after Shinjiro died, the way he kept facing towards what came next after Ikutsuki’s betrayal, the way he tried to comfort Junpei after Chidori died… The way he chose to fight on when Ryoji’s true nature was revealed to them all.

Akihiko still dreams about him sometimes. The way he sacrificed himself to defeat Nyx. No, not defeat her, to seal her away from the true danger. The way he became the Great Seal to hold humanity’s unspoken desire at bay. To hold the monster Akihiko surely helped create away.

Akihiko still dreams about him sometimes. The last time he saw his face, pale and lifeless. The last time he touched his hands, cold and limp. The moment he realized he couldn’t move on, that not one of them truly could. The moment he had to fight the Shadow that took his face. The pain he felt when he saw the Shadow dissolve into nothing…

Akihiko still dreams about him sometimes. He dreams about him and feels the dreams are more nightmares. The way that they make him jolt awake, words and screams alike getting stuck in his throat. The fear and pain of remembering the fight with Nyx and the loss of him even worse…

Akihiko still dreams about him sometimes. He dreams about him sometimes and he wants it to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Personaweek is on tumblr @personaweek! Feel free to check it out for the works of others, I'll be reblogging it all there, after all!


End file.
